


Kasaneta Te Mo

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bad End, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Top Akechi Goro, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “See something you like?”Ren swallows the lump in his throat and replaces his frozen stare with a smile to match the brunet’s.“Nah,” he says. “I think I see something I love.”Goro snorts mid-sip into his mug.“Your flirting game could not be anymore embarrassing.”||Please refer to the notes as this involves HUGE Royal spoilers that I cannot put in the summary ||
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Kasaneta Te Mo

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: P5R SPOILERS BELOW
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!! 
> 
> So this fic is based entirely off of that one credits art of Goro and Ren playing chess together in the bad ending.
> 
> Basically, I headcanon that that scene/image takes place on Valentine’s Day.
> 
> ALSO ANOTHER WARNING:  
> This fic is mostly sweet sweet fluff BUT it does have some sad shit at the very very end. So be wary of that.
> 
> [Bad End Image For Reference](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/633824171058528256/678095675099185192/image0.jpg)

“Your move.”

February 14th. 

That one special day every teenager and young adult in Japan becomes either painfully aware of, or ecstatic for. 

This year, Ren is the latter. 

He and Goro’s relationship has always been an uphill battle, yet an interesting and worthwhile one, to say the least. They've been told time and time again that the bond they share is something of an enigma. Something unique. A relationship more or less fabricated by fate itself as well as a malevolent god or two. 

Nonetheless, they’ve never been keen on celebrating in any of the ‘fancy’ or ‘traditional’ ways as most other couples. Rather, it’s the simple things that they enjoy the most. The little moments of calm they can find together. 

Sojiro had decided on closing the café early for the day, leaving just Goro and Ren alone to each other’s company. 

As soon as the boss was out of their hair, the two boys had carried up a spare table from below, as well as a couple of chairs to the attic. Ren prepared a fresh brew using Goro’s favorite roast of beans, just the right amount of frothed milk, and a dash of honey and cinnamon of course. Just the way he likes it. The way he always orders it from Ren specifically each time he visits. 

Ren glances at his phone. It’s been about two hours now, though it barely even feels like half of one. This is always what it’s like when he spends precious time like this with Goro. The minutes feel more like seconds and the hours fly in the blink of an eye. He doesn’t mind though. As long as he gets to stare at his boyfriend’s face like this all night, he’s absolutely content. 

Speaking of which… 

Ren has been staring back and forth between Goro and the game before him for probably way too long by now. 

It’s been his turn for… how long? A minute? Five? Who cares. Maybe Goro will speak up or tap his shin or something. He likes hearing his voice, after all. 

However, it’s not the porcelain shine of the chess board caught in the sunlight that’s got him distracted. It’s his inability to stop looking at the other man for a single second enough to actually formulate a strategy on how to reach his king. 

Goro isn’t saying anything. Instead, he huffs and loops a gloved finger around the handle of his coffee mug, lifting the ceramic edge up to the space between his lips to take a sip. Sometimes Ren wonders if it’s weird to observe these lesser, minute things about Goro. Such as his habits, or the hand he prefers, or the way he _drinks his_ _coffee_. He’s ambidextrous, but will always lift with his left hand. He never looks away when he sips lest he spill some onto his lap. He’s clumsy about that and feels embarrassed for it. 

Yeah, observing him like this is definitely weird. But again, who  _ cares _ . It took the two of them so long to finally have this moment’s peace. He’s going to take his damn time studying every possible detail about Goro that he can. 

Of course though, it’s not just his habits. 

It’s his  _ entirety.  _

He’s so gorgeous when he’s relaxed like this. Downright mesmerizing, if Ren has to describe it. The way his honey auburn locks frame his face so intricately, especially when he’s caught in the setting sun’s light like this. The way his long eyelashes hide those bright red eyes, like a pair of rubies behind a blinking, dark curtain. The heater beside them is sufficiently warming their bodies, causing the brunet’s cheeks to form a small blush in its corners. 

Ren feels like he could stare at him like this for  _ hours _ . 

Goro lowers his mug and glances up in the midst of the raven’s gawking and catches his eyes. Ren freezes right then, watching as the corners of the other’s lips turn upwards to form a smile and instantly feels his heart begin to thump against his chest. 

“See something you like?”

Ren swallows the lump in his throat and replaces his frozen stare with a smile to match the brunet’s. 

“Nah,” he says. “I think I see something I love.”

Goro snorts mid-sip into his mug. 

“Your flirting game could  _ not  _ be anymore embarrassing.”

“Say what you want, but I made you laugh and I think that counts for something.”

“Point taken. However, Amamiya Ren, perhaps you should focus your attention more on the  _ actual  _ game in front of us.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because my knight just took out your bishop.”

The raven immediately looks down from his mug at the checkered board and, to his surprise, yup. There goes his bishop. Taken prisoner to Goro’s side of the table while a white knight stands in its place. 

He sputters. “When did you do  _ that??” _

“While you were too busy staring at my face to realize your mistake in moving your pawn away.”

Ren blinks. “I… I moved my pawn?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” he says slowly. “You did.”

“When did I—”

“You have a  _ horrible  _ habit of letting my face distract you. I literally  _ watched  _ you subconsciously move your pawn away. You do this quite often.”

“I do not—!”

“Hell, earlier you moved one of  _ my  _ pieces by mistake and I set it back and you  _ still  _ didn’t notice.” 

Well… this is embarrassing. 

“So,” he starts, playfully flirtatious voice activated, “my gazing at your lovely features is no longer a secret—”

“It was never a secret,” Goro interrupts his playful tone with a jokingly blunt response. “However, I do find it cute.”

_ That _ sends a blush scorching across Ren’s face. It’s amazing how easily Goro can have him under his thumb in just a few words—or by just simply  _ existing.  _

“ _ Hey.” _

Ren blinks as Goro has to actually remind him to pay attention, and laughing sweetly as he does so too. 

“Let’s finish this game so we can go eat something, already. I know you’re distracted—believe me, I have to mentally fight to avoid getting lost in your pretty face as well, but try to focus.” 

Ren actually feels like he’s going to melt into a puddle on the floor. 

He opts to take his boyfriend’s command seriously though. He blinks a few times, intakes a few sips of his own coffee (which is  _ cold _ now, how dare he), and points his focus to the chess board. 

Which… wow. 

He’s losing  _ bad _ . 

Somehow he managed to get one of his rooks close to his queen though. He imagines that must have frustrated Goro, almost losing to a guy who isn’t even watching the game. 

Ren decides to take advantage of his coincidental position. He takes a chance and forwards a few of his own pawns along the board, all while taking care not to let one of Goro’s get through to his very vulnerable king. 

A few turns later, and his rook has managed to take out his white bishop. Then the knight standing in his way. Meanwhile, all of the white pawns are occupied on the other side of the board as Goro made the mistake of taking a much too offensive strategy, leaving his king practically unguarded. 

_ Perfect _ , he thinks.  _ I’ve got him surrounded.  _

Goro frowns, somewhat distraught at the fact that he got too cocky for his own good and now Ren is about to beat him. 

What to do…

Ren is staring intently at the game before him, when suddenly he feels something brush lightly against his pant leg. Knowing that it could distract him, he refuses to look down. But, when he shifts his own leg just so… he realizes right away that this is Goro doing. 

He’d somehow managed to quietly pull his shoes away beneath the table while simultaneously focusing on the game, and now he’s running his ankle up and down Ren’s shin. 

As if that wasn’t enough, he feels Goro’s leather hand brush against his own resting atop the table, causing him to flinch again. 

Ren glances up to peek at his face. He’s still looking down at the board with a neutral expression. He’s not even flinching. 

The brunet moves his invading touches up to the inner parts of Ren’s thigh and Ren has to bite his lip in an effort to not jump. He’s ticklish there.  _ Very  _ ticklish. Goro is  _ very  _ well aware of this fact. 

_ This asshole… Fine. Two can play at this game. I won’t be deterred! _

Ren grits his teeth behind closed lips and squints at his available pieces. He locates his other black knight at the far corner of the board, just the perfect distance away from one of the pawns blocking Goro’s king. He takes his chance and moves in, knocking the insignificant thing out of the way and claiming it to his side of the board along with the majority of Goro’s pieces. 

_ One move left— _

Instantly, the tickling sensation is discarded as if Goro decided it useless, and stretches his leg to press his heel against his boyfriend’s crotch. He makes damn sure to move it up and down to rub torturously at his erection. The brunet’s hand now rests atop the one it’s been brushing against, caressing the knuckles. 

“Ah..!” Ren quietly chokes, gripping the top of the table with his trapped hand while the other decides whether or not to pick the knight or rook to be the one to capture his king. 

Goro has an elbow propped up on the table and one hand folded beneath his chin. Watching Ren like a predator. Daring him to see what happens when he beats him at chess. 

Of course, Ren isn’t one to back down from a challenge. 

He goes for the rook he had been setting up throughout this entire game and goes straight for the king. 

The seemingly insignificant black piece knocks over the white king and at last it stands in its place before the rest of the board, victorious and undefeated. 

Goro slowly pulls his leg away and retracts his hand. Ren sits back in his chair while looking over the board, smug. 

“Aw, honey,” he coos. “It’s okay. Can’t win ‘em all, right?”

Goro says nothing. 

“Now then, what do you want me to go make? I’ve got all the stuff for curry? Sound good—?”

Goro ignores the raven’s talk of dinner and leans forward on his elbows, reaching across the table to where his king lies and places it back where it was. Then he slides one of his only remaining pawns across the board, pushing past the other pieces, and knocks the black king over to take its place. 

“I win,” he says bluntly. 

Ren makes a face. “Uh…no? No, you didn’t??”

“I did. Look at the board.”

“That’s not how this works??”

Suddenly, Goro pushes back in his chair, stands, and marches over to where Ren is seated on the other side. 

Ren looks up at him with a quizzical expression.

“Goro—”

The brunet cups the side of his face and leans down to cut him off with a kiss. 

The raven isn’t sure how to react at first. But then, after a moment’s time, he feels his eyes begin to fall shut as his lips practically melt against Goro’s. It starts with soft, occasionally chaste pecks, their lips simply moving against one another in search of some kind of rhythm. It doesn’t take them long at all to find it, however. Their gentle kisses begin to delve into something rougher, something more forceful and hungry. Eventually, their mouths part altogether and they find themselves leaning into each other, their tongues invading the other’s mouth to rub lightly against the one inside. The two muscles swirling and twisting together hungrily. Desperately. 

It’s titillating. 

It’s not enough doing it like this. 

As if sharing one mind, Ren stands with him and they make their way over to the bed in the corner—well, more like they  _ stumble _ over to it seeing as they don’t want to pry away from each other for even a second. 

The two men fall to the mattress with Goro on top and Ren being crushed beneath him. The best way to be. The only way they want to be tonight. 

Their kissing never ceases nor does it slow. They don’t bother to part completely, not even to take a full breath. How can they, when their other’s mouth is so warm and so inviting? 

Their hands explore each other, running up and down the other’s arms, their face, their neck, their thighs… Goro’s hand slides up underneath the hem of Ren’s shirt while Ren’s grip takes to unbuttoning the brunet’s pea coat. 

While the raven is busy loosening his tie, Goro pulls his shirt up and over his head, then tossing it to the side as if it were a burden. The same goes for Goro’s tie, then his coat, then his dress shirt which is pulled over his head and carelessly thrown to the other side along with  _ his  _ uniform. Their attention then immediately takes to the both of their pants. Their hands fumble against each others crotch areas—Ren’s on unjamming Goro’s pesky zipper and Goro’s on Ren’s annoying buttons. The latter one becomes frustrated to the point of simply pulling them apart, pant buttons be damned as they pop out and land onto the wood floor. Luckily, Ren doesn’t mind in the least. 

The space of the attic is so quiet save for their labored breaths and the sound of clothes shifting against clothes, and eventually skin against skin. 

Ren wedges his fingers underneath the hem of Goro’s glove, peeling the leather garment away until their fingers intertwine and they’re holding hands. 

Now fully nude, their need for each other increases dramatically. Ren snakes both arms around the brunet’s neck and pulls him closer, his breaths shaky as he’s practically dying for more contact. Goro, of course, happily obliges as he presses his weight down against Ren even more, grinding and rubbing their erections together. He at last pulls away from Ren’s lips only to dive into the crook of his neck to blemish it with rough kisses. The quiet attic then becomes filled with the sound of shameless moans and suppressed cries. Calls for each other’s names. 

“Goro…” Ren breathes, choking on his own words at the feeling of Goro running his tongue across his Adam’s apple. 

“F-uck…” 

Goro’s kisses soon grow to something more experimental. He begins shifting his legs backwards as his lips drag against his chest, then his stomach, then his abdominal, leaving kisses and bite marks all along the way. Successfully decorating the front of Ren’s nude form with evidence of his belonging. 

Goro finally gets down to where his erection is and looks up at his boyfriend who is currently clutching the sheets in anticipation. 

He smirks. 

“Actually,” he says as he sits up on his knees. “I have a much  _ better  _ idea.”

Goro crawls back up to where Ren’s head lies and positions himself above with his knees pressed against the mattress on either side of his shoulders, cock bobbing just in front of the raven’s lips. He then grabs the bottle of flavored lube from the window sill next to them and uncaps it, squeezing a good amount onto his hands, and then lathering his cock with it. 

Ren stares up at it with a blush burned into his cheeks while Goro merely smirks. 

“Suck.”

The raven is hesitant, but obeys. He props himself up on his elbows and leans forward, lips quivering against the tip of his lover’s cock before finally taking him inside. 

They’ve only been dating for a little over a month now, only having had sex a few times here and there. 

Well..more like every day since Maruki had disappeared. But, Ren hasn’t had the opportunity to practice with his blowjobs that much. 

He really wants to please Goro though. He wants to impress him. To make him cry and whine for his touches, just like he’s able to do with Ren. 

He wants to make him feel good. 

Ren decides to just go for it. 

Pushing himself up more, he leans forward even  _ more  _ and intakes the full length of the brunet’s cock. He takes in as much of the shaft as he can, swallowing his length down his throat, until he’s nosing at his pubic hair. 

“Mmn…” Goro bites his bottom lip and groans as he entangles his fingers into Ren’s dark locks. “Yeah, that’s good. There’s a good boy..” 

Ren doesn’t falter or hesitate. He begins bobbing his head in a backwards and forwards motion, deepthroating the other man’s dick in a gradually increasing pace. His tongue slides along the underside of his erection until pulling away to suck at the crown of his cock, the tip of his tongue swiping along underneath the tip. 

“O-Oh,” Goro nearly doubles over, “ _ fuck, Ren…” _

Ren keeps sucking and bobbing his head, inhaling the other’s cock up to his balls and brushing the shaft with his tongue. Beads of pre-cum already begin to trail down his cock only to be lapped up by Ren. 

Goro grits his teeth and hisses. 

“R _ en..!!”  _

Apparently Ren has managed to push his boyfriend to his limits, because Goro has to grab his curly head and pull out just to avoid exploding down his throat. 

“Shit,” he breathes. “You’re  _ really  _ good.”

Ren looks up at him and grins. “Did I manage to break you already, honey?”

The brunet huffs a laugh. “Not quite… I’m not done with you yet, Amamiya Ren.”

Goro scoots back and readjusts his position until he’s back between Ren’s legs. Still sitting up on his knees, he grabs either side of his hips with both hands and lifts his lower half off the mattress, pulling him towards him until the tip of his cock is pressing against his ass. 

He looks to Ren with a half smile and the most sincere expression. “Ready..?”

Ren nods, eager to join with him finally. “Yeah.”

With that, Goro pulls his hips closer while simultaneously pressing his. The amount of lubricant coupled with Ren’s saliva makes for a fairly easier entry as the brunet finally— _ finally _ enters him. 

“H-Hah..” Ren’s voice grows hoarse the deeper Goro pushes inside. He’s going slow for his sake, but it’s still torturous with his length. The mixture of bland pain and the feeling of being filled consumes him. The corners of his eyes begin to prick with light tears. 

When Goro at last manages to press inside entirely, all the way until his base is pressed flat against the ring of muscle, he sets Ren back down onto the mattress and begins to move. 

His pace is easy at first; gentle. He opts to start off with slow, shallow thrusts as to not overwhelm Ren who is already being brought to the brink of crying just from Goro entering him. 

Ren sighs heavily, slipping into a whine at the end of it. He has to will his body to relax enough in order to welcome more of Goro into him. That’s all he wants. Just Goro, more and more and more of  _ Goro _ . Now and always. Forever. 

Goro looks to the raven for affirmation to go faster and when Ren nods his head again, he surely delivers. 

The brunet picks up his pace, pushing in and out, in and out, gradually increasing his speed and edging Ren on. Waves of pleasure spread throughout either of their bodies as Goro continues to fuck in and out of the raven, exhausting each other and bringing the both of them to their breaking points. Ren feels a heat begin to consume his body. His cheeks grow flush and he feels like he’s on fire. He can tell Goro feels the same sensation as well given how pink his face has become. 

Goro fucks  _ deep _ into him and prompts a noise that Ren never imagined he could even make. The raven arches his back, pressing their bodies flush against each other as Goro proceeds to rip out even more high-pitches and foreign noises from his lover’s throat. 

At some point he hits a spot and “F _ UCK _ , Goro..Y-Yes, yes, yes—right  _ there _ .. _!!” _

Goro  _ keens _ and pushes himself in as deep as he can, desperate to adhere to Ren’s desire to be filled and taken. He focuses all of his effort into slamming his cock against his prostate and all of his sweetest spots. The brunet’s pace is erratic and instinctual at this point. Pulling out momentarily only to  _ slam  _ back inside and make Ren’s mind go fuzzy, his body almost numb with white hot pleasure. 

“H-Hah..A-Ah-Ahh..Goro…!” Ren’s mind goes dark from the sensations, he feels his legs go weak and his fingers start to twitch at how fucking  _ amazing  _ it feels. He’s completely given up on even gripping the sheets, scratching Goro’s back, or trying to do anything at all with his hands. His body has grown so weak and vulnerable and helpless that he settles for simply lying there like a limp doll with his hands on either side of his head as he lets Goro use him. 

Goro takes the opportunity to repeat their position from earlier and maneuvers his hands to rest atop Ren’s. He intertwines their fingers together and holds his hands as tight as he can as he reaches his breaking point. 

“R-REN..!!” Goro lets out a yell and shudders as he finally cums, filling his lover to the brim just like he wanted with Ren soon following suit with his own orgasm. 

Their bodies are flooded with feelings. A myriad of emotions occupying either of their faces, but always reading ‘bliss’ and ‘perfection.’ Heat surrounds. both of them. They’re both covered in sweat with their bangs sticking to their foreheads and their eyelids heavy from exhaustion, yet wide awake at the same time. 

After what feels like forever, Goro finally pulls out and Ren’s frazzled heart misses him already. The brunet sighs deeply and flops onto the mattress beside him, closer to the window. 

“You, uh.. hah…” he's still trying to catch his breath. “You said that you were going to make us dinner, if I recall..?”

Ren, still coming down from his dizziness, turns his head over to glance at his lover in response. 

“Curry?”

Goro smiles. A real,  _ genuine  _ smile. 

“Curry would be wonderful.”

With that, Ren finally sits up. He has to shake his head a little and compose himself before officially climbing out of the bed and standing up. The moment he does, he feels a—

**_*SMACK*_ **

“Eep—!!”

Ren turns to see Goro laying one his side and looking up at him, elbow propped up on the bed with his head in his hand. His free hand dangling off the side of the mattress after playfully slapping his boyfriend’s ass. 

Ren laughs in response as he bends down to collect their clothes off the floor as well as a spare night shirt and heads down stairs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ren has to avoid tripping and fumbling down the damn stairs as he’s still a bit dizzy from that session. 

Goro is planning to spend the night and their shirts and pants at the least could use a good wash, even though they might both say ‘screw it’ and opt to skip school tomorrow to spend time together. It’s only one day and hell, they’ve been through so much in the last month. They deserve a small holiday together. 

Ren tosses the clothes onto the counter and slips on the nightshirt. Then turning his attention to the fridge to take out the needed ingredients. 

“Let’s see…” he says as he peruses his options. “Beef or pork… he’d probably like beef better..”

**_*Tap…*_ **

Suddenly, a light thud on the floor next to him catches his attention. 

“Hm?” 

Ren peeks behind the open fridge door and what he finds… 

“Oh.”

The raven’s heart freezes when he sees it. 

It must have fallen out of his coat pocket when he tossed it up on the counter. 

To be honest, he didn’t even realize he still had it with him. 

Ren closes the fridge door and slowly patters over to the fallen glove. The small, dark garment of leather lying idly and meaningless upon the tile floor. He bends down to pick it up and examine it. 

  
  
  


_ “I’ll concede the win over to you. But I’ll win next time. … This will prove it.” _

Ren had watched as he pulled on each finger of his right hand, slipping the leather glove away from his seemingly delicate hands until flinging it towards his chest. 

_ “In Europe, there’s a custom where you throw your glove at your opponent when arranging a duel. If the opponent takes the glove, then the duel is set.” _

_ “I’ll take it.” _

_ “Try not to forget about it then. The one who will take you down will definitely be me. It will be our promise…”  _

  
  


Ren stares at the glove. 

He frowns. 

“… No. This is…”

He sighs, pitter-pattering over to the trash can under the counter, stepping on the pedal, tossing the glove in, and letting the lid shut. Locking away the memory forever. 

“… This is reality now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day I hope y’all like being sad


End file.
